jonni_phillipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stilton's in Charge
This article is on the original 4 minute short. For the full series and other episodes see Stilton (Series) Stilton's in Charge is an animated short created by Jonni Phillips and Victoria Vincent. It follows young adult Stilton as he navigates his life growing up. Plot The episode begins with Stilton in his home drawing a picture of large triangle threatening to shoot the earth. Stilton leaves his house and goes to the tattoo parlour. There, the tattoo artist prints out tattoos while Stilton fills out a job application, slipping it into the tattoo artist's pocket. A person reading the newspaper glares at Stilton as he leaves. Stilton's brother, Z Selton, arrives and drives Stilton to Boy Wonder's house as they listen to In the Navy by Village People. Stilton arrives at the house and is greeted by Boy Wonder. The two wait for Boy Wonder's roommate to finish running around and swinging his tennis racket in the kitchen before hanging out. The two watch a TV show, where a person named Dr. Angel repeatedly hits a person's knees with a hammer. Boy Wonder's roommate begins to cry and Stilton leaves. As he leaves the house, an airplane pilot arrives and Stilton boards, arriving on top of cloud, where he exits the plane and draws a picture. This time, of the large triangle hugging the earth instead. Cast and Characters *Stilton (Played by Victoria Vincent) *Z Selton (Played by Jonni Phillips) *Boy Wonder *Tattoo Parlour Costumer *Tattoo Artist *Boy Wonder's Roommate *Newspaper Guy *Pilot Crew *Created by Jonni Phillips and Victoria Vincent (and Village People)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHHufhhAmmg. stilton's in charge. Retrieved June 5, 2019. *Cutout Creation: Jonni Phillips and Victoria Vincent *Animation: Jonni Phillips *Backgrounds: Victoria Vincent *Editing: Victoria Vincent *Sound Design and Music: Jonni Phillips and Victoria Vincenthttps://www.jonniphillips.com/stiltons-in-charge#/stilton/. Stilton's In Charge on Jonni Phillip's Website. Retrieved June 5, 2019. Style Stilton is animated on stop motion, with pictures taken by an old camcorder, to intentionally evoke a lower definition image. Characters and objects are cut out from coloured construction paper and placed onto pencil drawn backgrounds. Characters will often have a series of unique cutout for movements such walking, turning around or sometimes speaking. Other times, their mouths or hands would be separate cutouts moving independently from the main body. The soundtrack is played on a beginner's electronic keyboard, with little percussion. Sound effects such as movement are created through the crinkling or shuffling of paper. The world itself is nonsensical, and the characters are colourful, meant to evoke a more softer and sweeter tone that is less consequential than some of Phillips' more serious work. History The short originated from a game between Jonni Phillips and Victoria Vincent where the two would take turns drawing a single line, and would eventually work together to create characters. The two enjoyed the characters so much that they created a film centred around them and the bizarre world they would live in. Gallery Character designs by Victoria.png|Character Designs by Victoria Vincent Tumblr oqtse7P0e41rz8coco1 1280.jpg|A Stilton Comic by Jonni Phillips Tumblr oqxwin7Yai1rz8coco3 1280.png|Another Stilton Comic Tumblr ob9iljXtUr1rz8coco5 1280.jpg|Jonni Phillips and Victoria Vincent with cutouts from Stilton's in Charge References Category:Flim Category:Short Category:Film